The present invention relates to a bicycle with simulated motorcycle parts, and more particularly to a shroud or body shell that can fit over the top tube and around the seat post of a child's bicycle to make the bicycle look like a motorcycle.
Over the years, a number of attachments to bicycles to simulate motorcycle parts have been proposed. For example, a simulated gas tank affixed to the top tube of a bicycle has been known.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,889 to Lyman discloses a simulated engine which mounts over the rear wheel of a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,677 to Bemis et al. discloses a child's walking bicycle that has a body plate mounted between the frame members with an illustration of a motorcycle engine stenciled or printed thereon.
Other attachments to be added to a tricycle for simulating an airplane, rocket ship, submarine or other vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,689 to Becker.
A number of design patents disclose bicycles or parts therefore which appear to simulate motorcycles and parts thereof. See U.S. Pat. Nos. D 166,693; D 170,610; D 203,146; D 245,002; D 246,170; D 246,779; D 250,329; and D 291,292. Improvements can still be made, however, to provide simple attachments that can be added to a conventional child's bicycle that will make the bicycle more realistically stimulate a motorcycle.